dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Engie Benjy (American English dub)
The American English version of Engie Benjy aired on in the United States. Dubbing History The dub was produced in Montreal, however Maurice LaMarche, being Los Angeles-based, communicated with the voice actors via headphones. The theme song was performed by with backing vocals by , , , and . Cast * Oliver Grainger as Engie Benjy * Anthony McPartlin as Jollop* * Jesse Vinet as Astronaut Al * Rick Jones as Pilot Pete * Susan Glover as Driver Dottie * Bruce Dinsmore as Fisherman Fin * Michael Yarmush as Farmer Fred * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Messenger Mo * Maurice LaMarche as Trucker Troy * Children of L'École Arménienne Sourp Hagop and Roslyn Elementary School as the child audience *Jollop's barking was left undubbed Adapted Credits Seasons 1-2 * Creator and Art Director: Bridget Appleby * Written By: Gillian Corderoy * Voices: Oliver Grainger, Anthony McPartlin, Jesse Vinet, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, Bruce Dinsmore, Michael Yarmush, Susan Glover * With: the children of L'École Arménienne Sourp Hagop and Roslyn Elementary School * Voice Director: Mark Camacho for Cinélume Postproduction * Executive Producer for Noggin: Kay Wilson Stallings * * * Title Music: Clint Boon - featuring the vocals of Ranee Lee * Incidental Music: Rowland Lee * Designer: Mark Stacey * Storyboard Artist: Karen Heywood * Sets: Farrington Lewis * Puppets: MacKinnon & Saunders * Vehicles: John Wright Model Making, Barrow Model Makers * Costumes: Joan Jones, Claire Elliot * Prop Makers: Debbie Tingle, Diane Holness * Set Dressers: Will Sumpter, Manon Roberts * Script Editors: Colin Davis, Nicola Davies * Production Manager: Karen Dudley * Production Assistant: Lucy Atkinson * Animators: Tiny Klemmenson, Kim de Keukeleire, Lisa Jane Gray, Duncan Kinniard, Chris Tootell, Gilles Coirier, John Ashton, Justin Exley, Kristien Van Bussche * Lighting Camera: Graeme Petit, Jeremy Hogg, Peter Sorg, Justin Noe, Richard Whiteford * Video Post Production: Flix Facilities * Audio Post Production, UK: Hullabaloo Studios * Audio Post Production, Canada: Cinélume * CGI & Compositing: Cosgrove Hall Digital * Director: Chris Taylor * U.S. Dubbing Director: Pauline Little * Animation Director: Matt Palmer * Producers: Bridget Appleby, Debbie Peers * Executive Producer: Mark Hall * A Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. Production * © Cosgrove Hall Films 2002 Seasons 3-4 * Creator and Art Director: Bridget Appleby * Voices: Oliver Grainger, Anthony McPartlin, Jesse Vinet, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, Bruce Dinsmore, Michael Yarmush, Susan Glover, Maurice LaMarche * With: the children of L'École Arménienne Sourp Hagop and Roslyn Elementary School * Voice Director: Mark Camacho for Cinélume Postproduction * Executive Producer for Noggin: Kay Wilson Stallings * * * Scripts: ** Head Writer: Sascha Paladino ** Script Co-Ordinator: Melissa Richards ** US Script Re-Visioning: Pauline Little * Executive Producer: Josh Selig * Storyboard Artist: Karen Heywood * Title Music: Clint Boon - featuring the vocals of Ranee Lee * Incidental Music: Rowland Lee * Sound Recordist, UK: Alex Russell * Sound Recordist, Canada: Mark Camacho * Puppets: MacKinnon & Saunders * Vehicles: John Wright Model Making * Set and Prop Matienence: Ben Cook * Costumes: Andrea Lord * Prop Makers: Plenderleith and Scantlebury * Production Manager: Laura Duncalf * Production Assistant: Hilary Downs * Animators: Anthony Darlington, Leo Nicholson, Kristien Vanden Bussche, Gareth Love * Senior Animator: Steve Boot * Studio Assistant: Rob Evans * Lighting Camera: Justin Noe * Lighting Camera Assistant: Richard Cockerill * Video Post Production: Flix Facilities * Audio Post Production, UK: Hullabaloo Studios * Audio Post Production, Canada: Cinélume * Digital Animation & Compositing: Cosgrove Hall Digital * Directed by: Lyndon Evans * Dubbing Directed by: Pauline Little * Produced by: Bridget Appleby, Debbie Peers * A Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. Production * © Cosgrove Hall Films 2003 Trivia * Astronaut Al was made female in this version, with his/her name heavily implied to be short for "Allie" Category:Canada Category:Dubs Category:English-language dubs Category:United States Category:Noggin Category:2002